endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake
Originally shared via the Understand Challenge Later it was shared on 4th of November 2014 with the following text Hi. I wanted to share this with everyone, partly to explain my erratic behavior recently, but also so you understand why I'm so passionate about spreading the Truth. I don't want anyone to live in a world where this can happen. -S Transcript Um, A lot of you have been asking about Jake...um....and your comments and questions have all been so so sweet that, um... I think it's time for me to tell you about him...um... He is actually... dead.... and... today's his birthday, actually Um... I don't know I just... it happened three months ago and it still doesn't really feel real, it actually feels less real now then it did when it happened...um...yeah I dunno, I just kinda keep waiting for this pain to go away, but it actually only seems to get worse... He had a show that night at Jimmy's, which is this little dive bar off the strip that he loved to play, um... and I had to sneak out to go see him because...it takes me like two weeks to sneak out of this bulletproof penthouse, and I need a lot of help from the inside, so... any time I wanted to go see him, I had to sneak out of here and anyway... that night...um...after he played, we were walking to the parking lot to drop off his stuff Um, his gear in his van and that's when, uh... they approached us...There were two of them and, uh...you know, they looked pretty normal...just came up to Jake and I, and said, you know, that they liked the show a lot, and...um...asked him about his keyboard, you know, where he got it from, and for some reason I just...got this feeling this like...my heart just jumped into my throat and, anyway, um...and then I heard Jake say that, you know, th- the keyboard was just a piece shit and it was...whatever. And then one of the other guys or...the other guy said to me, "Hey baby, what's your name?" And before I could even breathe, Jake had his hand around (sobs) this guy's throat, and the other one just...(sobs) pulled, um his gun out, and he just shot Jake! Right in the head. (crying) And I just...fell onto my knees and I thought, "This is it! This is where I die!" But then the guys just like, ran... They just left, and I opened my mouth to scream but like, nothing came out...(sobbing)...and I looked down at Jake and there was just... (sobs) so much blood, and there was no goodbye... (sobs) There were no, like, last moments or anything it was just done. The cops came pretty soon after that... and I wanted to stay with Jake, but (cries)...they made me get in the car and they said, you know, I shouldn't put myself through any more, so... they took me home. That's the night that I knew I finally realized that...dad was right. This world and deserve to survive how it is now....It's only designed now to produce pain and grief for generations (sighs) Students,... Friends,... I wanted to share this with you because I want you to understand everything that I've been through my mother...the kidnapping... Jake...It's given me clarity, and it's given me strength I want you to help me... and stand with me. Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Jake Category:Stella Category:Video Category:November 2014